


Three-Word Prompt Fics (Sherlock)

by verucasalt123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble Collection, Gen or Pre-Slash, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for three-word prompts, here are the two requested for the Sherlock fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Machine/Listlessly/Yellow for tattooeddevil

Shaking off the rain, John made his way upstairs to see an interesting sight: _post-case Sherlock_. Three nicotine patches had been discarded in a pile on the floor, which…yes, gross, but better than having his fingers and teeth stained yellow from smoking, he supposed. 

Sherlock stared listlessly at nothing in particular; he was certainly on the verge of falling asleep for ten hours after coming down from the high of the chase. 

John left the bag of sandwiches in the kitchen and walked over to drop a blanket on Sherlock’s chest. “I skipped the coffee machine, no caffeine for you.”


	2. Bandages/Hedonistic/Blather for dante_s_hell

“There was no reason for you to jump over that fence”, John scolded, wrapping bandages around the cut on Sherlock’s forearm after he’d cleaned the wound. “The Yarders were right there, it’s not like the guy was getting away.”

Sherlock sighed and gave John the look that clearly meant _all I hear from you is useless blather_ , but he leaned in and kissed him breathless anyway. 

“You say these things because you feel obligated, John, but you know you’re as hedonistic as I am when it comes to all the excitement and danger of the job.”

John couldn’t argue, really.


End file.
